The Best Boys
by chiquislover25
Summary: Humans are complicated. One moment they are the happiest they can be and they love one another. The next they're no longer talking to each other and are hurting. But if he and his brothers have anything to say about it, their humans will be happy again and they will be one happy family. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Ghost plan how to get their mama and papa back together.
1. Chapter 1: Drogon

**Hello everyone! Here I am with a new story! Where did this come from? I don't know the idea floated around in my head for a while but I wasn't really going to write it down. However, someone on discord posted pictures of how happy Rhaegal looked at the idea of Jon riding him that I just went ahead and wrote it. The POVs will change between 'beasts' (which we all know they really aren't) and humans so it should be fun. **

**Hopefully, you all like it!**

"Drogon, Drogon!" his brother's voice rings in his head.

"Leave me alone, Rhaegal," he growls, refusing to open his eyes.

"But Drogon, Little Brother is back," his brother chirps happily.

He opens one of his eyes and watches as their white furry little brother trots towards them, his red eyes looking at them and a wolfy grin on his face.

He remembers the day their mother and father (yes Father even if the stubborn fool has recently refused to acknowledge them) introduced him to them. Their mother had secretly hoped they would get along, that although nothing could replace Viserion this little fuzzball could help them out.

They spent time together whenever their parents were busy. Ghost would tell him about his littermates, his brothers and sisters that were no longer with him and the adventures he had with their father before he met Mother. They, in turn, would tell him all about Viserion and their lives across the sea where it was nice and warm.

It had taken a little time but they grew to care for each other and now they were brothers.

Since then Ghost had made sure to let them know what was going on inside the castle and took care of their mother when they weren't able.

"Little brother!" Rhaegal chirps.

"I'm older than you two," Ghost sighs, always annoyed with them calling him their little brother.

"But you're smaller," he reminds the direwolf, raising his massive head to better look at him. "Much smaller."

The direwolf puts up no objection and once again shows his wolfy grin. He raises himself up looking towards the castle.

"What's going on in there?" he asks.

"They're still not talking," the direwolf answers sadly.

"Does he know about the hatchling?" Rhaegal asks.

"No. She still hasn't told him about the pup," Ghost tells them.

He growls in frustration. These humans are so annoying. They were happy before the battle and once their father realized he was a dragon it all stopped. He should have been happy, he finally knows they're family, that they all have dragon blood. But no, instead he's ignored them and mother and has been going around making them all miserable. Their separation had been so much that they had even planned to travel separately back home. But thankfully Rhaegal pretended to be more injured than he is and convinced their mother to stay longer. Ghost had tried his best to get their humans to talk but so far it didn't happen.

"What do we do Drogon? Mother will want us to leave soon and I don't want to go without Father," Rhaegal asks, desperation in his voice.

Before Father, he had never seen his brother happier. He finally had a rider and the pride and joy Rhaegal radiated the first time they took flight could not be forgotten. Nor could the sadness and abandonment he's felt since after the battle.

He needs to think. Something must come to mind. He remembers their worry during the battle. Father yelling out Mother's name, Mother saving him twice. They're together when they worry about each other's safety.

"I have an idea. We might be risking Mother's safety and the hatchling but we have no choice," he says.

"What is it?" Ghost asks, his one good ear lowering in concern.

"I kidnap Mother."


	2. Chapter 2: Drogon

**Hello again! Thank you all for the positive feedback. I wasn't sure how this story would be received so I'm happy to see that it's happily welcomed. It's a bit different from what I usually write so I'm having fun writing this and I'll keep writing while inspiration is hot. It's another short chapter, I'm not sure how long the chapters will be or how long the story will be but we'll see. **

**Hope you all like it!**

"You're mad Drogon!" Rhaegal growls.

His brothers hate his idea he can feel it through their bonds.

"We have no choice! We could leave any day and be separated!" he snaps back hating the word mad, knowing how much it affected their mother.

"There must be something else we can do," Ghost whines.

"There isn't!" he growls with anger. "If we don't do something now Mother will make us go South, Father will go his separate way, and, in the state he's in, will probably send you North Ghost!"

Both his brothers cower at his tone and he has to take a step back.

They're afraid.

They don't want any harm to come to their mother or the hatchling growing inside her. They don't want to be torn apart. They want their family to be together and for the stubborn fool that is Aegon Targaryen to wake up and accept who he is.

They want to go home and be happy together.

"Sorry," he growls, not used to saying that word.

"Its alright, Drogon," Ghost says.

Thankfully they both understand that he doesn't want to lose anyone else.

A dragon alone is a terrible thing.

So they have no choice but to go with his plan.

He is to fly Mother away, leave her alone, return here and wait until Father tries to find her. Father will worry and hopefully in his concern will realize how much he loves Mother and needs to be with her.

But before they can go through with it they need to prepare.

So they send Ghost on his missions.

Every day for a sennight their little brother would collect things for their mother's trip. Furs, blankets, and foods. How he managed to steal these things he's not sure. But they soon seem to have all the things a human needs to survive. He and Rhaegal make sure to keep the things hidden so that their feeders would not see them nor their mother whenever she decided to visit them.

"Tell me again how you plan to get Mother to leave with you?" Rhaegal asks as the final things are placed on a large blanket.

"Through our bond," he huffs out, using his nose to cover the things with the blanket.

"And carry the things?" his Green brother asks again.

"In my mouth," he answers, feeling pride as he sees everything covered and ready to go.

"But what about the illness Ghost told us she has?"

"It's because of the hatchling, its what Ghost heard. But just in case I'll fly very carefully," He huffs again.

He doesn't want his mother to get sick on him, he tries his best to stay relatively clean. Well, at least cleaner than Ghost.

The direwolf hits him with his head.

"I'm clean!" Ghost exclaims.

"Now, but that's just so you could get the things from the castle without being kicked out and because your dirty self made mother sick," he points out.

"I've been hurt, water hurt my wounds," he grumbles but doesn't deny what was said.

He looks down at his little brother and takes him in. He has quite a few scratches and one of his ears is missing but they seem to be healing just as his did and Rhaegal's were. He's careful to nudge the small direwolf with his nose, causing his little brother some joy.

"Both of you check the supplies one more time," he orders.

Ghost walks near the supplies and gives them a final sniff.

"Everything seems ready," the fuzzball assures.

Rhaegal takes a turn and he too confirms it.

"So do you two remember what to do?" he asks, needing to make sure they understood.

"Yes!" they both answer, showing him their roles through their bond.

"Good. Now I think it's time."

Both his brothers nod wearily.


	3. Chapter 3: Dany

**Hello Everyone! I'm on a roll right now with the writing. It's easier to write shorter chapters for me for this story while writing longer ones for my other stories. Thank you, everyone, for reading and your comments they truly do help make my day and keep me going.**

Her sons have been acting odd.

For a few days now she's felt them through their bond, thinking, almost scheming, always hiding something. Even Ghost, who has been her loyal companion has been leaving her side more this week.

Ghost.

The sweet boy had been her companion since her arrival at Winterfell. Showing the hospitality, the rest of the North lacked. The direwolf had made sure to keep her warm at night. After the battle, she had been saddened to see the state of the near horse-sized wolf that she attended to him just as she attended to her son's own injuries. It warmed her heart to see all three boys getting along even if she and Jon no longer were.

Jon.

She sighs sadly at the memory of the man she loves. The man who turned out to be her nephew. She misses him. Yes, he may be in the same castle, but she lost him when he discovered the truth and the night after the feast was proof enough that he no longer felt the same way she did. She wanted to leave the North immediately after this, wanting to have distance between them, push away the hurt but Rhaegal was too injured to travel, and she would not leave her son alone here in the North. She lost Jon but there was something of his she will always have.

She lowers her hand and places it upon her abdomen where their child now grew.

She hasn't told him. She doesn't know if she even should. This child was made from the love they had for each other onboard that ship where they stopped being the Queen and the former King and instead were just Jon and Dany. She's afraid he won't want it, that he might hate it and be disgusted by it as he now is by her.

And she can't handle that.

She also doesn't trust her advisors.

Tyrion has been spending more and more time with Sansa Stark and she's beginning to question where his loyalty truly is. Varys has been observing her as if she may lose her mind at any moment and that worries her.

So for now only she, Missandei and her Dothraki midwife know.

Well, that's not exactly true.

Her sons and Ghost seem to know she's pregnant.

Since before she discovered she was expecting her dragons and Jon's direwolf kept carefully nudging at her abdomen, sniffing and in Ghost's case licking. They were overprotective and she loved them even more for it.

She suddenly feels a strong pull at her bond with Drogon.

She stands up abruptly, startling everyone in the meeting. She feels all eyes on her as the pressure from the bond becomes stronger and the pain begins to turn unbearable.

"Are you alright, Your Grace?" she hears someone ask as she shuts her eyes to fight against the pain.

"Yes," she answers through clenched teeth. "If you excuse me. Please continue the meeting and Missandei will inform me what is discussed," she announces not caring that she may hurt Tyrion's feelings by doing so.

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you?" sweet Missandei asks.

"No, you stay. Please excuse me," she turns and leaves the room. She dismisses her guards and quickly makes her way to the dragons. She feels Ghost trotting behind her and she's grateful that no one seems to see mind her.

She finds her dragons at their usual resting place. She expected something to be wrong but they seem giddy almost.

"Drogon? What's wrong?" she asks, caressing her son's snout.

She feels loneliness, sadness, abandonment through their bond.

"I'm here don't worry," she coos at her son, making sure to give Rhaegal some attention as well.

She knows Rhaegal has felt Jon's rejection as much as she has and that he's been hurting.

Drogon suddenly lowers his shoulder.

"My love I can't," she says. "I haven't told anyone where I am. They would get worried."

_Please…_

She sighs, unable to resist her son's pleas.

She carefully climbs up and sits upon her son's shoulders. She can feel excitement and giddiness coming from both her son with a hint of wariness. She looks down and sees Ghost wagging his tail before dashing to the woods. She's waiting for Drogon to take off but he seems to be waiting for something.

Ghost then comes back dragging something wrapped in what appears to be a blanket and Drogon carefully picks it up.

Before she can even question it or even give Drogon the order he takes off.

She tries to steer Drogon but she feels their bond close off.

"Drogon!" she shouts at him but gets no response. "Drogon where are we going?"

Still no response.

She remembers when something like this happened. When Drogon had rescued her in Meereen and then left her in the Great Grass Sea.

"We need to go back! I can't leave!" she yells in desperation, fearing what her son had planned.

But her son ignores her.

She tugs against his spikes kicks his sides but nothing seems to deter him.

"Drogon, please. I won't be safe out here, neither will the baby, please Drogon," she begs.

But its no use, her son will not listen.

All her emotions hit her at once. Jon's rejection, the Northerners' hatred, the death of Jorah, Viserion and her soldiers. And now the impotence of not being able to stop her dragon.

She weeps.

For the first time in a long time, she weeps and silently prays everything will turn out alright.


	4. Chapter 4: Jon

**Hello again! I'm having a lot of fun writing things. Thank you so much for reading this story and for your comments. Hope you all like this new chapter.**

He's worried about Dany.

He knows he's lost all right to even be near her, especially after he rejected her the way he did. But he's seen how she's lost weight, how tired and almost weak she's seemed. And today at the meeting, she left so suddenly and in obvious pain that it took everything not to follow her.

Why did he push her away?

He still loves her, still wants her. Maybe their relation should bother him more than it does but it doesn't. Why couldn't he tell her what she meant to him, tell her that it was alright for her to love him when he himself felt the same?

His problems weren't about her they were about him. He had no idea who he was anymore, who he as supposed to be. Was he a Targaryen? Was he a Stark? Did he have any right to have a direwolf? Did he have a right to mount a dragon and take that exclusive honor away from the woman who had given birth to them and raised them? He may have been drunk, but he heard the praise, the honors being given to him by doing something that she herself had been the first to do. How could she take that away from her? He saw how much it affected her and had planned to comfort her about it but instead, he had completely mucked it up.

At least he had listened to her and not told his sisters anything yet. They hated her. They hated her so much that he had no doubt they would attempt anything to get rid of her. He realized he was a risk to her reign, a risk to her life even if anyone found out. He was a man and unfortunately, people, especially high-borns would always prefer a man. So, he kept quiet, but he couldn't even go assure her of this.

Instead, like the coward he is, he's pacing around in his room hours after he saw how ill she looked wondering if she's alright.

He hears a familiar whine right outside his door followed by scratching. He opens the door and Ghost bolts in.

"Ghost? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Dany?" he asks his faithful companion.

Thankfully Ghost had taken his place by her side. Since they had arrived his loyal friend had stayed by his Queen's side and comforted her, especially after he pulled away from her. It made him feel better but also worse. He was glad that his Queen had some company some part of him that would keep her safe when he couldn't. But at the same time, it reminded him of his failures. His failure to protect his queen, to be with her, to make sure everyone saw her for who she was and accepted her rule.

His direwolf continues to whine, seeming to be trying to tell him something and for the first time since he had decided that he did not deserve to have a bond with a direwolf, he opens his connection to him and inadvertently opening his with Rhaegal as well.

Suddenly he's flooded by a feeling of worry, guilt, and panic. But above all one thing seems to overcome it all.

_Dany. Muña._

He bolts out of the room going straight towards the Queen's quarters. He sees a flurry, a panic from the guards, and enters her room without asking.

All her advisors are gathered around a table looking frantic and terrified.

"What is going on?" he asks looking to them for any response, but none of them dare look at him. "Where is the Queen?"

He watches as they seem to fall him more into despair. Tyrion is the one to walk towards him, seeming to be dreading what he's about to tell him.

"Jon," he says with a deep sigh, "the Queen is missing."

He needs to take a step back as if he had been struck.

"What?"

"She's gone. No one has seen her since the meeting. We've sent Unsullied to look everywhere around Winterfell and the surrounding areas, but no one has seen her at all," he says slowly and carefully.

He feels himself sway a bit, but Ghost appears by his side and helps keep him upright.

"The… the dragons?" he manages to say.

"She's not there," Varys says. "The Dothraki have gone to their usual resting place and she isn't there."

"Drogon?" he asks.

"Just came back alone," Missandei says.

"We're worried because someone may have taken her under Cersei's order, she may have gotten lost out in the wilderness or Drogon may have left her somewhere as he did in Essos," Tyrion lists off but as soon as he mentions Drogon he feels something.

_Guilt…_

He feels it from both Rhaegal and Ghost. He turns to look at the direwolf. Who looks as guilty as a child caught stealing sweets.

"What did you do?" he asks the wolf.

Ghost lowers his ear and cowers back, letting out a whine, but shows him nothing. Instead, both boys shut the bond.

"I'm sure the direwolf did nothing," Tyrion says trying to bring his attention back to him. "We need to start sending scouting parties."

A knock on the door makes them jump as the Maester walks in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I came to warn her Grace that there seems to be a storm coming," the man says and his stomach drops.

"Thank you Maester," Tyrion says trying to get rid of the man.

He himself is looking at Missandei who turned even paler at the mention of the storm.

"I'm going to the dragons," he says pushing past everyone.

He feels Ghost following him but refuses to look at him.

They had something to do with Dany's disappearance, no matter how ridiculous that sounded to others. He quickly makes it outside and on his way to the dragons' resting place when he hears someone calling out to him.

"Lord Snow!"

He turns around and sees Missandei running after him. He stops and waits for her to reach him.

"Lord Snow, you need to find the Queen," she says almost desperately.

"I know, I'll try my best to find her," he tries to assure the advisor.

"No, my lord, you don't understand," the advisor pauses seeming to consider whether or not to say something.

"What is it?" he asks needing to get going and getting frustrated.

"My Lord, the Queen is… the Queen is pregnant," Missandei says and he feels his world crashing around him.

"Wh…what?" he stutters out.

"She's expecting. She wanted to tell you but then…" she leaves the rest unsaid, but he hears it anyway.

_You rejected her and pushed her away. _

Dany, his Dany. She's carrying their babe. A babe he prayed for whenever they had laid together. A product of their love. She's pregnant… and she's missing. She's missing and a storm is coming.

Panic and terror overcome him.

"Please find her Lord Snow. I know you love her and no one else will be able to find her if Drogon is the one who took her," Missandei says, grabbing his hands. "Please find her and take care of her."

All he can do is nod. He's still trying to process everything but feels like he's failing to do so. Missandei turns around and leaves him alone. A whimper from beside him draws him out of his mind.

"Did you know?" he asks Ghost, who somehow manages to give him a nod. "Did Drogon and Rhaegal know?" another nod. "Where is she Ghost?"

The direwolf just continues to walk towards the dragons and he follows.

He sees both dragons standing there waiting for them.

"What have you three done?" he asks, his anger growing at the three beasts. "Have you no idea what danger you've put your mother in? There are people who want her dead! What if they find her? There is a storm coming and she's out there somewhere alone! She could get lost or freeze! She's expecting a child for gods' sakes, your brother or sister!" he yells at all three of them, who look ashamed and guilty. "You're supposed to take care of her not put her in danger! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER!"

He feels something break inside of him at those words.

"We're supposed to take care of her and we've failed," he mutters, feeling tears fill his eyes. "I failed. I failed the moment I pushed her away. I've left her all alone up here in the North and and she's suffered because of it."

All three beasts seem to whimper at this, and he wipes his eyes.

"You three… you three have done the best you can," he concedes, "You may have made a mistake right now but I'm the one who's at fault for everything."

He looks at all three of them.

"I promise to try to fix it but please tell me where she is, where I can find her. I need to make sure she and the baby are alright, that they make it through this storm," he begs. "And maybe, if she forgives me we can be a family again."

For a moment he believes they might ignore him and if he's being honest, he deserves it. But then Rhaegal drops his shoulder letting him know what he needs to do. He climbs onto his dragon's back and gets ready for him to take off.

_We're coming, Dany. _

Both dragons let out a strong roar and Ghost howls and all three beasts take off together to retrieve their mother.


	5. Chapter 5: Dany

**Hello again! So I'm still having fun writing this story which is good. It keeps me filled with inspiration. Thank you all for reading this and for commenting I greatly appreciate it!**

It's cold. Very cold. And it feels like it's getting colder.

She has no idea where Drogon dropped her off nor where she should go. Everywhere she looks she's surrounded by snow. She tries to find any landmarks in any place where she may be able to get help but sees none.

She hears rushing water and has been making her way towards it for who knows how long, dragging the supplies Drogon left her with.

She wants to laugh at this. How her sons managed to collect these things she's not sure, but she does suspect a certain white direwolf had something to do with it. She should have realized they were up to something, but her head had been somewhere else, focused on so many things that she had no idea her sons were planning.

She finally arrives at the source of the sound and finds herself at the falls, the ones Jon had brought her to weeks ago, the same ones he had revealed that he would come to hunt nearby when as a young boy.

She feels tears flow down her cheeks.

She felt so loved back then. As he held her in her arms, kissed her, made love to her. Now she feels alone. Since Jorah's death, she's only felt alone. She went to him that night after the feast, wanting some comfort some sign that she wasn't alone but instead got rejection. And now even her dragons have abandoned her and shut off their bond. She may have discovered she has one surviving family member, but she has never been more alone.

She quickly wipes her tears, feeling as the wind begins to pick up and the sky begins to darken. She remembers there are some caves behind the falls and begins to carry her supplies with her. The water mist hits her face as she makes it to the base of the falls, and she looks at the narrow iced over path Jon had shown her.

Taking a deep breath, she begins her slow trek through the path, trying to her best not to fall. But as she sees the opening to the cave, she becomes a bit too eager and steps on a patch of ice. She manages to move her body into the cave and away from the water but in doing so falls sitting down hard.

She groans in pain as she feels a pain shoot up her back and abdomen.

_No please no._

She wants to cry as the thought of what her fall may lead to. She tries to stand but can't.

_Don't cry, don't cry, be strong. _

She lowers her hand down to her abdomen and holds her small little bump. She leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes praying to whatever deity out there not to take her child away from her. She fought the war against the dead, fell off Drogon and her child somehow survived, she can't lose it now.

She reaches for her supplies and tugs on the blanket that her sons had left for her, needing some sort of comfort.

She feels herself drift into sleep and is awoken by the sound of a voice.

"Dany!" she manages to hear at a distance.

"J…Jon?" she says in confusion.

"Dany!" she hears again.

"Jon!" she yells back hoping she'll be heard.

She hears whining coming from the beginning of the path and she recognizes it right away.

Ghost.

"Dany?!" she hears his voice again and she feels herself tear up.

"Jon," she calls out sobbing in partial relief. She hears him make his way towards her, much surer on his feet than she was.

"Dany," he sighs, kneeling beside her, his hands touching her everywhere before kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright?" he asks once he pulls away to look at her.

She shakes her head, crying, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"I fell hard," she says and she watches as his face turns pale. "Jon… I... I'm…"

"Shh," his voice shaking. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay," he says, seeming to be trying to reassure them both.

He stands up and carefully picks her up leading her deeper into the cave and carefully places her close to the hidden hot spring.

"Jon," she grabs onto his arm, stopping him from leaving her. "I have to tell you…I'm…I'm pregnant."

His eyes begin to water as he leans in to kiss the top of her head, pulling back to look directly into her eyes, his hand shaking as he places it on her cheek.

"I know Dany. Missandei told me before I left," he says softly.

"Are you alright with this? Happy?" she needs to ask.

"Beyond happy. I'm having a babe with the woman I love, how could I not be?" he says and she decides to keep her doubts to herself for now.

"I'm scared what if the fall… I can't lose another child, Jon…"

"No, it won't happen. You'll be okay, the babe, our babe will be okay too, you'll see," he says reassuringly and she feels her heart swell at hearing him refer to their child as 'our'.

She watches as he quickly takes stock and as he curses under his breath.

"I swear if they couldn't take me down in one swoop I'd kill all three of them," he grumbles.

"Who?" she asks.

"The three beast we call our children," he spats out glaring towards the falls where two roars and a howl are heard. "Yes, you three. Your mother is in here hurt because of your scheming."

She can't help but gape at him and that seems to worry him as he rushes towards her.

"What is it?" he asks, kneeling before her. "Are you in pain? Can I do something?" he rants.

"You called them our children," she says, feeling her eyes fill with tears once again.

"Aye. You once told me that they weren't beasts, that they were your children and I understand that now. Riding on Rhaegal, feeling that connection, I know its nothing like the bonds you have with them, but I feel it. They've been calling me father for a while now too," he explains. "But I'll only accept that title if you allow it. Before Rhaegal was my mount he was your son and I don't want to take anything from you."

She cries again, part of her hating how emotional she's been since she discovered her pregnancy. He thankfully holds her tightly.

Maybe things will be alright. Maybe she won't be alone after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Ghost

**Hello! Sorry for the delay in updating this but I have been bouncing back and forth in my writing between this story, 'A Just Woman and Honorable Man', and other ideas/concepts I've had. Hopefully, you all like it and thank you so much for reading and writing comments.**

"Stop whining little brother," Drogon growls.

He rolls his eyes again and continues to pace and 'whine' by the cave entrance.

"I said stop it," Drogon growls again.

"I won't!" he answers turning to glare at the dragon. "It's your fault mother is in there hurt and the pup is in danger! I shouldn't have listened to your crazy idea!"

"Well it worked, didn't it? They're together now, it's more than you got done in the keep!" the black dragon growls back.

Both he and the dragon bare their teeth ready to fight each other when the green one pounces between them.

"Enough!" he roars. "We are brothers! We will not fight each other! That's the last thing Mother and Father should have to deal with! They would be ashamed of you both!"

Both he and Drogon back down, shame coursing through them.

"I'm sorry," he says to his dragon brother. "I'm just worried about Mother and the pup. You're right that your plan did work."

"But you're right the hatchling and Mother are in danger because of this plan. Maybe I should have thought of a different plan," Drogon admits.

"You were desperate, we all were," Rhaegal reminds them. "Besides, the hatchling is strong it will be alright."

The sky darkens even further, and the winds begin to pick up, erasing all tracks and scents that had led them here. There had been a moment of panic when he had arrived where his brothers had landed with their father. He had found him pacing and yelling out their mother's name with his brothers also calling out. How they had all assumed she would stay still he doesn't know, but he quickly got to work to find her scent and lead his father down the trail their mother had walked.

His brothers had followed through the air and landed as soon as they arrived at the waterfalls.

He can't help but look at where his parents are and releases another whine as he lays down between his two siblings. He can feel Jon's worry, his fear, and he's sure it's seeping through every single one of them. They all fear to lose any more family. He remembers feeling the death of his littermates and he felt Jon's pain at the deaths of his siblings. He does not want him to go through that again.

Although he had been left in the North, he felt Jon fall in love with Mother and he had never been happier for him. But it had saddened him to watch the news of him being a dragon as well breaking them apart that he had taken it upon himself to take care of their mother

And so, he had become her shadow, her loyal companion who would lay beside her, who would be held as she cried at nights and who would lick away her tears.

He lifts his head as he hears steps approaching and sees his father. He wags his tail gently trying not to get overexcited.

"We need fire. It's getting colder and although we're dragons we can't make our own fire," Jon says with a serious look on his face. "We need wood."

Rhaegal immediately takes off and heads for the woods. Jon then turns to look at him and Drogon.

"It was careless what you did. We're still not sure if your sibling is going to be alright," Jon says and he and Drogon only feel more shame. "And I'm still angry at what you all did but I need you all to be safe in this storm."

Rhaegal returns, dropping a dead tree and quickly using his body and jaws to crush it into little pieces. Jon quickly collects the pieces he needs, leaving them at the entrance, probably preparing to take multiple trips into the cave. He however stops and looks at them all.

"Go and find some shelter, I'll take care of your mother. Once the storm breaks you come to find us," their father tells them.

He can see and feel the concern from Father and although he wants to fight against his wishes he knows that his parents' focus should be on each other and on the pup, not on them. He passes this understanding to his dragon siblings and they reluctantly agree.

Jon takes a moment to caress each of his brothers before they fly away and finally takes a moment to look at him.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me," Father says, running his gloved hand through his hair, careful not to touch his injuries. He licks his face. "Now go and stay safe."

He gives his father one last glance and takes off.


	7. Chapter 7: Jon

**Hello everyone! Here is a new update. My updates may start to slow because I have officially started grad school so time might be more limited and I am going to try to stop my procrastination. Hopefully, you all like it. **

**Thanks again for reading and commenting.**

He finds his Dany still wrapped up in the blanket their children had left with her fast asleep. He takes a moment to take her in, seeing how tired she looks and must be to be sleeping during a time like this. He drops the last of the wood near her before kneeling at her side.

He almost lost her. Not only from their children's absurd scheme but because of his own foolishness. He loves this woman more than anything and no matter how hard he's tried he can't imagine his life without her in it. Now that he knows she's expecting his child there is no way he's letting her go. He will carry her to the Godswood if it's necessary and make her his wife before all the gods and men.

He brushes a stray hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Her eyes blink open and he watches as she finally focuses on him.

"Jon…" she sighs a small grin forming on her beautiful face.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asks, trying not to let his worry for their child seep into his voice.

"There's no pain," she reveals, and he lets out a sigh of relief, giving her a small smile.

"Are you cold?"

She nods. "I once ordered you to keep your Queen warm," she answers.

"Aye you did," he says leaning in to kiss her.

He missed this. He missed the feel of her lips against his own, the taste of her mouth, the love and desire felt though this connection. He wants to give into it, surrender himself to her and forget about everything. But he feels her gently pushing him away and yet keeping him close.

"We need to talk," she reminds him.

He sighs knowing that it's something that needs to be done but dreading it all the same.

"You're right we do," he concedes. "But I need to start this fire to keep you two warm."

She nods her head in agreement, and he quickly moves to set everything up. Maybe he should have asked one of the dragons to set something on fire before sending them away. But its too late for that now. Besides he is still angry at those three beasts for getting them into this situation.

"Are they all safe?" Dany asks as he takes out the flint, he always carries with him.

"Aye. I sent them away so they can find some shelter for the storm. I could feel the guilt radiating from all three of them," he tells her.

"I think we both know why they did it," she tells him.

"Yes, because their father was being a complete idiot and it took their mother's disappearance for him to get out of his own head," he growls out, finally getting the fire started.

He stares into the flames as he lets his self-loathing take him over. He can't turn to face her. How can he? He's the guilty one in all this mess, not the dragons, not his direwolf, him.

"Jon. Jon, look at me," she pleads, and he shakes his head unwilling to turn. "Please Jon."

He finally does, turning to look at her and he finally breaks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobs, and her arms immediately wrap around him. "I… I was so lost; I didn't know who I was anymore..."

She sits there quietly listening.

"All my life I tried to do right by Lord Stark, to show the world that a stain in a good man's honor could be good, could prove himself and be more than just the evil bastard they all assumed I was," he tries to explain.

"So, I went to the one place where I was told bastards belonged, to remove the shame. And instead of honor, all I found was my own death. I gave up everything, any and all rights to be happy, to have a wife, to have children, to have a home of my own because I didn't deserve it, no bastard deserved it."

He takes a pause.

"And then I met you," he looks up from her embrace and looks into her eyes. "And I wanted all those things again. I wanted to love you, to marry you, to have a home and family with you even if you believed it was impossible. I wanted it all and not once did you make me feel or believe that I didn't deserve it," he caresses her cheeks, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"But then I found out that I never needed to give all those things up, that I was never a bastard, instead I was born a prince, a trueborn son, who had a right to all seven kingdoms. A right that the woman I loved had fought for and suffered for, a right I couldn't take away from her. So I pulled away, like the bastard I was raised as," he feels his own tears begin to fall again. "Because being a bastard was the only thing that made sense. I was never a Stark, I didn't feel like a Targaryen, what was I, what am I?"

"You're Jon," she answers, placing her own hands on his face. "You're the man I fell in love with and the father of my child," she takes his hand and places it on her slightly rounded abdomen. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I was selfish and I only thought about myself."

"No," he shakes his head. "I chose the worst time to drop this on you and I know it wasn't only you were thinking about," he looks down and looks at where their child is growing. "How long?"

"Three moons," she tells him.

"I told you the witch wasn't a reliable source of information," he says with a smirk and she smiles back.

"What are we going to do?" she asks.

"We'll wait out the storm. When it's over we'll return to Winterfell and as soon as we do I'm taking you to the Godswood and marrying you."

"Is that your way of asking for my hand in marriage, Jon Snow?" she asks with a hint of glee in her otherwise serious tone.

He pauses at that.

She can't be a Snow. His children, **their** children can't be 'Snows'. He knows the life of a bastard, he knows the prejudice children have against them when they carry that name. Marrying Dany wouldn't be enough to save them from that life. They deserved a name, their real name. A name they can carry with pride and honor, not a stain on their parents'.

"Jon. Jon!" her voice pierces through the fog in his mind.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"What is it?"

"I love you, that's the one thing I do know. And I love you so much that I've already planned to marry you without even asking. But just listening to you say the name Snow… I can't let you or our child carry that name," he explains.

"Then don't. Give us your name, your real name. I know it's hard, I know it's not the name you dreamed of having. But it's the one your parents gave you," she says making it sound so easy. And maybe it is.

"I don't think I could get used to being called Aegon," he admits.

"Then go by Jon. You can be both my love. You could honor your birth parents by taking the family name and the man who raised you by keeping the one he gave to you. You don't need to choose."

He smiles at her. How she managed to always know what to say he's not sure but she does.

"Alright then," he takes both her hands in his own, looking directly into her eyes, "would you Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen do me Jon Targaryen the honor of marrying me."

He doesn't get a response.

Instead, her lips crash into his own and with all the love he feels at the moment he knows her answer.


	8. Chapter 8: Ghost

**Hello again! So here's another short update. I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm in the process of getting my masters and with two other stories also in the works, I have to divide my time the best I can. Hopefully you all like it!**

He makes it back to Father's castle before the storm starts and he silently enters the walls. Almost no one is outside, having probably prepared for the storm and sought refuge. He hopes their parents did as well and are finally happy.

He enjoys the quiet and wishes that it could continue to be this way.

But as soon as he trots inside it is chaos.

People are screaming, people are yelling and he sees Father's siblings and Mother's helpers trying to calm people. But they also seem mad at each other.

"Where is our King!" some of the North smelling men yell across the room.

"He's a Lord now don't forget he bent the knee to the Dragon Queen," someone points out.

"And where is the Dragon Queen?" another yells.

"She's probably burned him alive!"

That comment makes him growl and he feels his brothers get angry.

"How dare they?!" Drogon growls in his mind.

"Mother would never hurt Father!" Rhaegal also snaps.

They roar and he hears them all the way from their resting place. This seems to quiet a lot of the people here. But others seem to get angrier.

"Her beasts are back but they're not. She's probably taken him hostage so we bend the knee!"

They all start yelling again.

He walks forward coming to stand by Father's brother, the weird one who knows what he's thinking all the time. He stares into the human's eyes and lets him know what happened.

"They're safe," Father's brother announces, still looking at him.

"Are you sure Bran?" Father's taller sister asks the permanent scowl on her face.

"Yes. The queen fell and they decided to seek refuge and wait out the storm. They didn't want to risk flying back tonight," the weird boy answers.

"Is the Queen alright?" Mother's advisor asks.

"It appears so but as I said they didn't want to risk moving," Father's brother says.

"We should send a search party!" someone yells.

"Are you mad? Not even us Freefolk dare go out in a storm like this!" another yells.

And it starts up again. All the humans start yelling and shouting. He's had enough and he walks away from them. He has plans to go curl up in Father's room but he catches sight of the bald man that works with Mother.

Instinct makes him follow him as he sneaks out of the room. He watches as he enters his quarters and is followed by a small child who forgets to close the door.

"Have you heard anything from Kings Landing?" the bald man speaks.

"No. Nothing new but they are waiting for news on the Dragon Queen," the child says.

"There's nothing much to give. The plans have been sent. We just have to be patient and wait for Daenerys to head South," the man answers.

"Then what?" the child asks.

"Then you'll stay here, keep me updated on what happens. I'll head South and will hopefully be able to slip some Basilisk Blood or Tears of Lys into some of her food," the man says.

He hears them standing and approaching the door and so he leaves.

He goes to father's room and lays near the fire liking the warmth.

He doesn't know what the bald man meant but he doesn't like it. He shares the information with his brothers and they have the reaction he had.

"I've never liked him. He smells odd," Rhaegal reveals.

"Neither have I. When the storm ends and we return for mother and father, show father what you saw Ghost. We can't risk anything happening to mother or the hatchling."

He agrees before laying down. As he closes his eyes he brushes against his bond with Father. He can feel his joy and love for mother and he's happy for him. Suddenly those things turn to something else and he begins to hear pants and moans and sees mother below father.

He pulls back immediately, shaking his head in an attempt to erase what he just saw. He hears both his brothers laughing at him.

"Haven't you learned not to do that?" Rhaegal laughs.

"I didn't mean to," he groans covering his face with his paws.

"All their time on that boat should have been lesson enough not to go near the bonds when they're alone together," Drogon laughs as well.

He grumbles at his brother's teasing and eventually they stop.

"Are you two done?" he asks, and he feels their agreement. "Stay warm out there."

"Always," they both answer. "Good night, brother."

"Good night little brothers."

They don't even argue as they all finally fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Rhaegal

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating any of my works recently but I have three lovely excuses. 1. I am in school and recently got a new job! 2. My parents have been installing flooring and I have been working with them during the little free time I do have. 3. The writer's block is back and is horrible!**

**Thankfully I was able to update both this story and Be Who You're Meant to Be. **

**I hope you all like this chapter. It's a bit short but as stated in excuse number 3 inspiration is a little lacking. I managed to get this and my other work's chapter written after listening to "Truth" in my car and crying my eyes out ("why couldn't they just be happy?")**

Two days.

It takes two days for the storm to end. More than once in those two days had he and Ghost gotten flashes from Father and both of them cringed as Drogon laughed at their embarrassment.

That was until his bond with Mother had unexpectedly opened and he got almost the same "view" he and Ghost had.

How two humans could do "that" so often surprises him.

He stretches his wings and groans in slight pain. His wounds had mostly healed, he had pretended to be worse than he was but it still hurts. The snow that covered him falls to the ground and he sighs in relief.

That is until his big brother shakes himself and his snow lands on him.

"Drogon!" he growls shaking himself again.

His brother just laughs at his misery. This annoys him and he decides to pounce on his brother just as they did when they were little. The ground shakes with each tumble and their roars fill the air. He knows his brother is taking care not to hurt him and they both laugh at their antics. His heart clenches at the memory of their missing brother. He was usually the one who began their games, even when they were locked away in Mother's pyramid they would play with each other in the dark and try to make themselves feel better.

A little nudge at the back of his mind lets him know they're not alone anymore. Both he and Drogon stand and shake themselves off, looking at their little brother sitting there seeming to want to join their playing but knowing he can't.

"You two are scaring the humans," Ghost says with glee in his voice.

"Let them be scared. We're dragons, they should fear us," Dragon smugly answers barring his teeth in a smile before letting a roar towards father's home.

All three of them laugh as they hear some people scream.

"Mother said we needed to be nice to the people," he reminds his big brother through his laughs.

This stops Drogon from laughing as he turns serious.

"Nice? Those people have only been rude, ungrateful and hostile towards Mother since we arrived. Did you forget the man who spat at her?" Drogon growls.

He growls too, remembering the man. Thankfully father seemed to have changed otherwise he would have hurt the man for not defending their mother.

They feel the call, the tugs of both their parents letting them know it is time to go retrieve them. Drogon immediately takes to the skies but he stays a moment more looking at his little brother who is looking up towards Drogon. He feels a tinge of yearning coming from their bond.

"Climb on," he says and the wolf quickly turns his head to stare at him.

"What?"

"Climb on," he says lowering his shoulder, expecting the wolf to listen but instead he backs away.

"Are you insane? I can't hold on to you," Ghost stutters out, his ear pulling back in slight fright.

This causes him to pause a moment, trying to come up with an idea. He can't use his mouth, that would just end badly. Suddenly he comes up with it.

He walks towards the wolf and carefully wraps one of his claws around him.

"No… no no no no," Ghost keeps saying but he ignores him. He takes off and laughs at the whimpers Ghost let's out. He manages to catch up to Drogon who has to look twice at seeing what he's carrying.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaims.

"Little brother wanted to know what flying felt like. I decided to let him know," he answers proudly.

"Make sure not to drop the little runt," Drogon answers, flying below them, prepared to catch the direwolf if necessary.

"DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT I'M NOT A RUNT!" Ghost yells.

"Yes you are, Father told mother you were the runt of your pack," he says, looking down at the white furball in his claw.

The direwolf just whines. It takes a while but soon he feels some enjoyment coming from his little brother.

They soon arrive at the waterfall and they see both mother and father waiting for them. Both he and Drogon roar to let them know of their arrival. He feels their joy and relief at seeing them but it quickly turns to confusion as he approaches them and they see what he is carrying with him.

"Rhaegal!" he hears his mother yell with a bit of fear tinging her voice. "Be careful with him!"

He roars in agreements and gently lowers Ghost to the ground before he lands. He chuckles as the little wolf stumbles and moves sways as he trots towards mother and father. He can tell his mother's foot must still hurt as she is leaning on Father to stay standing and is helped down to the ground as she kneels to caress Ghost.

"My sweet little boy, what have your brothers gotten you in to?" she asks Ghost as he whines into her touch.

"Baby," Drogon grumbles much to father's amusement.

Father walks towards him and he lowers his head to receive his caresses. He copies Ghost and lays down on the ground.

"You and Drogon are bigger babies than Ghost is," he says through chuckles. He then rubs Drogon's nose. "Thank you," he whispers. "Without you three I'm not sure when I would have gotten out of my head."

Father turns and helps Mother stand up and he watches as Father keeps his hand where the hatchling is growing.

"My sweet boys," Muña coos at him and Drogon.

They stay there a moment longer just enjoying each other's presence and feeling like a family again.

"We need to return soon, my advisors and your father's family must be worried," Mother says and Ghost growls.

Then they remember what the bald man had said and both he and Drogon join.

"What is it?" Mother asks.

Ghost walks towards father and shares what he saw. Father's face slowly turns to pure fury and he can see the dragon.

"I'm going to kill him," father growls.

"Jon?" Mother questions.

"Varys. Ghost heard his plans to poison you. I'm going to kill him," he repeats.

Mother is in shock for a moment but soon her fire ignites and she becomes a dragon.

"No need. I gave him a warning when he came to my service and now he will know that I am a woman of my word," she declares limping towards Drogon.

Father rushes to her side and helps her get to Mother's mount.

"I'll follow on Rhaegal, please be careful," he says to mother who nods before they kiss.

She leaves on Drogon and Father walks towards him.

"We need to go, boys. Ghost do you want Rhaegal to carry you or…."

Father doesn't get to finish his question before Ghost takes off running towards Winterfell. A small smile forms on Father's face before he climbs onto his back.

"Let's go Rhaegal, let's show the Spider how dragons handle treachery."

He lets out a roar before taking off to bring fire to a certain spider.


	10. Chapter 10: Dany

Even though she wants to march straight into Winterfell and find that treacherous spider, she can barely stand up on her twisted foot. So she waits patiently on top of Drogon for Jon to arrive.

Jon.

She can't help but smile and place a hand upon her abdomen as she remembers these past two days. He loves her and he swore they would be a family together. To prove his word, her King had made sure to show her how much he loved her.

Drogon grumbles beneath her and she can't help but giggle, petting the side of her largest son's neck.

A roar alerts them of Jon and Rhaegal's arrival.

They land next to her and Drogon and Jon quickly dismounts his dragon. He looks furious as if the ride here did nothing to calm his ire. But as soon as he makes eye contact with her, all of it seems to leave him.

A small smile graces his face as he carefully climbs onto Drogon's back and helps her descend. Her feet never touch the ground as her future husband quickly lifts her into his arms and begins making his way towards Winterfell. Surprisingly, however, he does not head for the Keep, instead, he goes towards the Godswood.

"Where are we going?" she asks as he trudges through the snow. "I need to go deal with Varys."

"We'll deal with Varys soon enough. But I swore to myself that I would do something as soon as we arrived back," he tells her with a smile as they instead make their way towards the Godswood. "It may not be night time or a full moon but I don't care."

She understands then. During one of their rest periods he had told her about the Northern Wedding traditions and she had revealed that she would not mind marrying him in his Faith since she did not behold herself to any gods.

"My love, are you sure?" she needs to ask, not wanting him to have any regrets later.

"Besides me loving you, there's nothing I've been more sure of in my life," he answers, his love and truth shining through his eyes.

They're met by a group of people but Jon ignores them.

"Your Grace!" she hears a few of her advisors exclaim. She doesn't see Varys which shes grateful for but Jon still doesn't stop.

The group follows them to the Godswood and there, seeming to be waiting is Brandon Stark.

There's a small smile on the strange boy's face and when they stop in front of him he doesn't miss a beat before beginning the ceremony.

"Who comes before the Old Gods on this day?"

She hears the shock in the crowd and the voices of Jon's cousins yelling out trying to get his attention. But he ignores them and instead nudges her softly to say her lines.

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen comes here to wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" she answers turning her face to look at Jon, who has yet to put her down but has the brightest smile she has seen on him.

"Jon, born Aegon, of Houses Stark and Targaryen," he announces with pride not caring who knows the truth and causing even more of a scandal behind them. Nevertheless, he just looks into her eyes. "Who gives her?" he asks, teasingly.

"I would say you, my lord, as they head of our house, but as the Queen I am I give myself," she answers, caressing his cheek.

"Queen Daenerys, will you take this man?" Bran asks.

"Yes, I take this man," she vows, looking into his eyes.

Jon carries her away towards the Heart tree he had once told her his Uncle had sat before to pray and reflect. He gently sets her on the ground as he joins her to kneel and pray as is tradition. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. She may not believe in any gods but kneeling here she does feel some sort of magic around her, something calm and spiritual, so she tries to pray. She asks for the war to come to end quickly and with the least amount of casualties, for her people to find a place where they may be accepted, for her and Jon to be able to be happy together, and finally for her child to survive.

She opens her eyes and finds Jon waiting for her. He stands first and helps her stand as well, holding most of her weight so it would not be on her foot. He then pulls her into a kiss, sealing their vows and binding their lives forever as one.

"You two are now joined from this day to the end of your days," Bran says as they break their kiss, but keeping their foreheads together.

"I love you, my wife," he whispers to her.

"I love you too, my husband," she replies, for once in her life feeling pure bliss and happiness.

She hears her sons roar so loudly in happiness right outside the walls that both she and Jon can't help but laugh.

They both know that they're going to have to deal with the crowd, to answer so many questions and give explanations. They still have to deal with Varys but now they will do it together.


	11. Chapter 11: Drogon

**Hello Everyone! So here is the final chapter. This story went on longer than I expected, at the most I had imagined 5 chapters but here we are at 11. I wanted to write something fun and different from what I usually write and ended up writing the beginning of the chapter during my usual procrastination and writer's block. I hope you all enjoyed this story and hope you all continue to read my other ones. **

**Please stay safe out there! **

He's happy.

Mother and Father are mated and bonded, at least officially to humans. In their eyes, they have been since they met. He's happy that they're together now and that they and the small hatchling are safe. But he is also happy for another reason.

His plan worked.

The plan his brothers had called crazy had gotten his parents back together and happy. Yes Muña had gotten a little hurt and he hated it but it had led to Father acting out what he was truly feeling. So his plan worked just as he always believed. And now to top it all off he gets to burn someone. Well not just someone but the bald man called the Spider.

His day just keeps getting better.

He tries his best to hide his eagerness as the man is dragged in front of him wearing chains. Mother and Father are walking close behind, with Father still holding mother up.

He only lets her go briefly as she turns around to look at the crowd of people that have followed them out here.

"My entire life Lord Varys made sure to send assassins after me under the orders of the Usurper. From the moment my brother and I were smuggled to Essos to when I was wed and pregnant with my child," Mother says in a cold voice. He growls remembering the brother, which mother mourned for years. "And even so I accepted his pledge of loyalty and believed his claim that he worked for the people."

He watches as Mother turns to glare at the bald man.

"But when I took him into my service, I made him a promise. Do you recall what it was Lord Varys?" she asks.

"That you would burn me with your dragons if I betrayed you," the bald man answers with no emotion.

"And you did. You have been in communication with Cersei Lannister and planned to poison me upon our arrival at Dragonstone. Do you deny this?"

"I do not."

He hears the people out in the field begin talking but he's to busy growling at the bald man to listen.

"Then there is no need for a trial. I Daenerys Targaryen sentence you to die," she says and then looks to him. "Dracarys."

He walks slowly towards the bald man, raising his head and feeling the heat come from deep within. He feels his anger, his rage at the fact that this man tried to hurt his mother and his sibling and lets it all out. His flames immediately burn the man and everything around him to ashes and he doesn't stop until he's satisfied.

He lets out a roar when he does, warning all those people watching never to try harming his mother, her hatchling, or his father.

No one will ever hurt his family again.

**A few years later…**

He's happy.

He loves laying here in the grass with his eyes closed, the wind blowing and the sound of the sea crashing against the cliffs below. His two brothers laying next to him, resting and enjoying the sun.

There have been no more battles, no more need to burn things besides food, no need to fly to conquer.

There has only been peace.

He feels a little hand touch him and he sighs.

Well, some peace.

He opens an eye and sees the owner of the little hand.

_Hatchling. _

The hatchling looks like Mother, dragon blood flowing strongly through the little body. Silver hair, violet eyes, and smile just like the one Mother gave to them when she caressed them.

"Dogon," the hatchling attempts to say his name in a sweet voice, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

He purrs and immediately hears the laughter from his brothers.

"You've grown soft, Drogon," Rhaegal laughs

"Aye, he has, hasn't he? Can you imagine the Black Dread reborn at the complete mercy of a pup!" Ghost teases.

He growls in a way not to scare the hatchling, but to warn his brothers.

"Quiet you two, you know very well you're the same way," he answers. "Just yesterday she mounted you and used you like a pony Ghost."

Ghost lets out a whine at the memory of the slight humiliation. Throughout the castle, she had called him "ony" and pretended to ride like Mother's people. He also wanted to point out that Rhaegal also flew down to the beach a few days ago when the hatchling had fallen and scraped her knee, growling at anyone who dared to get near her.

"Rhae? Rhae?" he hears father's voice call out, looking for the hatchling. Her eyes grow big at the sound of Father's voice.

"Oh-oh. No 'ell Kepa," she begs her eyes almost impossible to deny.

Almost.

He lets out a soft roar as does Rhaegal to let Father know where the hatchling is and she pouts, near ready to begin crying. Father soon approaches and he sighs in relief when he sees the hatchling.

"Rhae, there you are," he says walking towards the hatchling and picking her up. "Your mama and I told you not to come out here alone."

"I know," she whimpers, "But I p'ay wi' Dogon."

He can tell father is ready to give in, to let the little hatchling play here on the cliffs with him and his brothers, after all, he gives in to the little hatchling as much as he and his brothers do.

"Jon, she needs to get ready," another voice calls out.

He looks away from Father and the hatchling and over towards mother who is rubbing her belly where another hatchling is now growing.

"Why?" the sweet little voice asks and Mother laughs.

"Because my love, you are Rhaenyra Targaryen and you are going to be the second ruling queen of Westeros after your Papa and me," she answers, taking her from Father.

"Ween?" the hatchling asks and mother chuckles again, kissing the hatchling head.

"You'll understand when you're older. Come let's beat Kepa back to the castle," Mother says and the hatchling takes off running, mother following at a slower pace.

Father stays for another minute, looking to where they both went, and sighing.

"Thank you, boys," he says not for the first time. "Thank you for what you did, for helping us get together, for helping us have this."

Father turns his head to look at him and raises a hand to caress his head.

"Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't taken her to those falls Drogon. But I thank you," he looks at his brothers. "I thank you all."

They all purr or in Ghost's case whimper and Father smiles.

"I love you three, never forget that. You three are the best boys there are."


End file.
